


Hand Holding

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Extended Scene, M/M, Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu's thoughts when he finds out that Chekov was injured and during the moment where they hold hands.<br/>Translated into Chinese by the fabulous Lightpourdixans_9612 (http://dixlights.lofter.com/post/1e526572_ebc9e3a)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Holding

“Hi Nyota.” Hikaru said grinning, as he entered the ship. “I got to fly a helicopter. Haven’t done that since the academy. Where’s Pavel?”

Nyota looked at him seriously. “Hikaru. Pavel, he…he was captured, and injured, he’s been taken to the hospital.”

Hikaru felt as though his heart was about to stop. His husband was injured and he had been off joyriding. “Is..Is it serious?” He heard himself ask.

Uhura shook her head, “I don’t know. But we’ll get him back. I promise.”

He tried to believe his friend, but it was hard. This was San Francisco sure, but the 21st century might as well be an alien planet. Pavel had always come back to him after a mission gone wrong before, but their luck couldn’t hold forever. What if this time he lost him for good?

After what felt like hours, the communicators buzzed with the information that the rescuers had found Pavel and were ready to beam up.

Hikaru dashed down the ramp before it even touched the ground. He took Pavel’s hand and held onto his arm, reassuring himself that his husband was indeed there. As they reached the interior of the ship Hikaru stopped and turned to Pavel.

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” he whispered as he pressed his lips to Pavel’s in a brief chaste kiss, unwilling to risk injuring him again.

“I am not zhat veak, Hikaru.” Pavel laughed before pulling Hikaru back in and kissing him thoroughly.

“I wish you wouldn’t take so many chances.” Hikaru said. “I worry about you.”

Pavel smiled gently at him. “I know, but I promised to alvays come back to you.” His smile turned cheeky. “And a Russian alvays keeps his promises.”

“愛してる Pavel.”

“Я Тебя люблю Hikaru. Come on. Let’s get to vork.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Russian and Japanese characters at the end are the strongest forms of "I love you" both languages have to offer. Taken from the fic "Apples Peaches Pumpkin Pie." http://archiveofourown.org/works/544167


End file.
